¿No te das cuenta?
by Musaga
Summary: Atobe detesta que Jiroh falte a los entrenamientos, le molesta imaginarlo tirado en un frio e incomodo piso, en vez de estar acurrucado y dirfutando el aroma del regazo y los brazos protectores de Ore-sama... Sleepless Pair AtoJi.


Yo de nuevo, con otro fic de Atobe&Jiroh waaa siento que también me ando enviciando con estos dos pero ni modo jaja. De antemano gracias por leer, nos veremos en "Dream Pair" y "Ficticia realidad"...

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**

*Textos entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje.

* * *

**¿No te das cuenta?**

_Atobe detesta la manera de vida tan simple que lleva Jiroh, siempre tan despreocupado y distraído de lo que sucede a su alrededor, absorto de los placeres que la vida puede ofrecer. Le molesta que no preste atención a los tratos preferenciales que Ore-sama le obsequia, que no se de cuenta que lo puede encaminar a un placer mayor que el de dormir._

Mentalmente se regañaba ante la impaciencia que se apoderaba de él a pasos agigantados, por más relajado que quisiera mostrarse, la inestabilidad emocional a la que estaba sujeto los últimos meses estaba haciéndose cada vez más evidente. Los entrenamientos habían iniciado desde hace una hora, y todo parecía indicar que el niño soñador de Hyotei, no tenía intenciones de aparecer.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Jiroh, eh Atobe?- odioso, ese fastidioso cabeza de hongo no hacía otra cosa más que molestar al prójimo, en especifico a su divina humanidad, siempre con sus indirectas incesantes.

-Ore-sama no es niñera de Jiroh, Gakuto- lo último que deseaba era tener que discutir con ese niño insoportable, suficiente tuvo aquella vez en que el dormilón fue apaleado por Fuji, pues según las reglas de Hyotei aquel que perdía quedaba fuera de los titulares, y Jiroh no sólo había perdido, había sido técnicamente humillado por el tensai de Seigaku, eso ameritaba quedar fuera, sin embargo Atobe movió cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que eso no sucediera, incluso puso en juego su puesto como capitán, con tal de que el castaño permaneciera en el equipo.

¿Acaso Akutagawa no se daba cuenta de las consideraciones y atenciones extras que tenía Ore-sama con el? Era un hecho que Jiroh le idolatraba, pero no sólo quería su admiración, deseaba más, necesitaba saberse dueño del corazón y razón de ese chiquillo, si en vez de andar durmiendo prestara más atención a las insinuaciones del sensual Keigo, era un hecho que el dormir ya no sería su actividad favorita.

Pero tal parecía que no se daba cuenta, de lo contrario ¡ya estaría ahí! De ser así no tendría que estar escuchando los berridos de Gakuto, ¿Cómo demonios era que Oshitari soportaba a esa bocina humana? ¡Por los dioses que hartaba! En fin, seguiría ignorándolo por un largo rato más, claro en el caso de que su paciencia no se acabara y terminara lanzándole una pelota en su afamada cabellera cereza.

_Atobe detesta dar ordenes a sus compañeros para que vayan en busca de Jiroh. Le molesta que no sea Ore-sama quien vaya y despierte al niño dormilón con una ligera caricia en la mejilla del castaño, a la vez que en su oído susurraría un suave "despierta", obteniendo como respuesta una mirada confundida e inocente por parte del niñato._

-¡Kabaji! Ve a buscar a Jiroh- el otro siguió como de costumbre las ordenes del capitán.

Ciertamente Kabaji no estaba obligado a traer al muchacho, si el muchacho faltaba era su problema, de hecho el único perjudicado sería él, pues estaría poniendo en juego su papel como titular… pero había un problema mayor, Keigo estaba más que acostumbrado al dueño de los ojos marrón, se había hecho victima del comportamiento infantil y relajado del castaño, por eso le quería a como diera lugar en las canchas, dormido o despierto igual era adorable.

"¿Adorable?" se preguntó mentalmente Atobe, sonriendo con ironía ante su cursi pensamiento. Era claro que últimamente se estaba permitiendo más ridiculeces de lo normal, pero era inevitable, era arrogante y egocéntrico, pero no era ciego, y sabía perfectamente que Jiroh poseía un rostro infantil difícil de no adorar.

_Atobe detesta que Jiroh falte a los entrenamientos sin tomarse la molestia de avisarle de su ausencia. Le molesta imaginarlo tirado en un frio e incomodo piso, en vez de estar acurrucado en el regazo y los brazos protectores de Ore-sama, donde en el fuerte pecho del capitán de Hyotei, bien podría deleitarse con el aroma varonil que este emana__ ¡sólo en sus brazos Jiroh podría encontrar el paraíso!_

-Yo insisto, ¿dónde carambas estará durmiendo esta vez, Jiroh?... ¡no es justo, nosotros entrenando y el holgazaneando!- Mukahi fingió molestia en su voz, recibiendo una mirada de represaría por parte del genio de cabellera azulada, Shishido sólo reía ante las quejas y la cara de fastidio de Keigo.

-Gakuto, sería mejor que enfoques tus energías en el entrenamiento, Jiroh … es Jiroh- comentó Oshitari, rascando su cabeza ante su inteligente respuesta de "Jiroh es Jiroh".

-Ese sinvergüenza es así por que "alguien" le permite roncar en las gradas, por que alguien le deja hacer lo que su santa voluntad quiere- Shishido adoraba esos momentos en que su capitán era presa fácil del momento, así que por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad. Atobe frunció el ceño, dejando a la vista unas casi inexistentes líneas de expresión.

-Jajaja, es extraño, Jiroh duerme más de lo que entrena, y aún así te ganaría con los ojos cerrados- definitivo, si alguien quería molestar a Keigo, podía hacerlo, pero las consecuencias eran inmediatas, tal como pudo coprobarlo Ryo.

Atobe maldijo por decima ocasión en el día, las ironías de la vida, ¡era el colmo! Todos los titulares sabían lo especial que era Akutagawa para él, en cambio el castaño parecía ignorarlo por completo, ¡vaya frustración! Pasaban los minutos y el niño favorito de Morfeo no aparecía. Su mano inquieta se acomodo entre sus cabellos despeinándose así mismo, bufó con un poco de molestia. Gakuto sólo logró impacientarlo aún más. Pensaba en los mil y un lugares dónde el perezoso joven pudiera estar durmiendo, bueno eso era difícil de delimitar, ya que Jiroh no tenía problemas con dejarse caer en un pasillo, en los baños, jardines o vestidores, era bastante versátil y se acomodaba en cualquier lugar.

"Cualquier lugar…" pensó el líder del equipo, a la vez que sentía un tic en el ojo, provocado por su último pensamiento. Era inaudito, teniendo a su disposición el atlético pecho y los vigorosos brazos de Ore-sama, Jiroh se tiraba en cualquier lado.

"Mi cuerpo es infinitamente más cómodo que cualquier pedazo de concreto o pasto, Jiroh tiene la oportunidad de comprobarlo pero ¡no! Prefiere desplomarse en cualquier lugar…" Keigo estaba ensimismado, hasta que de nuevo las quejas de Mukahi lo sacaron de su trance, vio de nueva cuenta su reloj y suspiró. Kabaji regreso de su misión, Atobe al notar la ausencia de un bulto sobre los hombros del gigante, exhaló tan fuerte como pudo, obteniendo la atención de los titulares.

-Ahora regreso- sentenció el capitán, logrando hacer sonreír inconscientemente a sus compañeros. Salió de las canchas y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pasó por algunos pasillos, auditorio, baños y no había rastro de su somnoliento "amigo".

"Tsk… ¿dónde se metió?" iba de regreso a las canchas cuando su vista enfocó una lata de ponta, como odiaba que la gente tirara la basura, peor aún si lo hacía en las áreas verdes del colegio, avanzó a donde estaba la lata vacía y por golpe del destino, encontró a quien tanto buscaba. Jiroh descansaba de lo más despreocupado sobre el verde pasto, cómodamente acomodado bajo la sombra de un árbol, agarraba de almohada su mochila y raqueta, su rostro permanecía sereno e imperturbable, de algún modo daba envidia verlo tan relajado.

Los brillantes ojos de Atobe miraban aquella escena, parpadeo un par de veces, viendo como el pecho del castaño subía y bajaba a pasos acompasados, lentamente se acercó al muchacho, primeramente se arrodillo a un lado de él, se acercó lento y suave a su rostro, lo veía con curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca la infantiles facciones de Akutagawa. Se sentía torpe por mostrarse tan débil ante un sentimiento como el que tenía, pero era inevitable. Subió su dedo índice hasta la tersa mejilla del niño, lo deslizó con sutileza, permitiéndose conocer la suavidad de aquel rostro, acercó sus labios al oído de Jiroh y con voz casi suplicante le susurró.

-Despierta…- a pesar de llevar un volumen bastante bajo, aquella palabra logró interrumpir el apacible descanso del muchacho, se removió un poco, cubriendo con su antebrazo los molestos rayos de sol, abrió con pesadez su ojo derecho para irse acostumbrado a la excesiva luz que se mostraba ante el, conforme se fue adaptando pudo distinguir el rostro de su capitán que lo miraba de forma indiscreta.

-¡Yeai Atobe! ¿viniste a despertarme?- dijo el de ojos marrones a la par que se colgaba del cuello de un muy contrariado Keigo.

-Ore-sama te estuvo esperando en los entrenamientos- abrazo casi imperceptiblemente al muchacho para después quitárselo de encima y sentarse a su lado, recargándose en el robusto tronco del árbol.

-¿Eh? Gakuto me dijo que hoy no tendríamos entrenamiento- comento con un puchero que delataba una molestia infantil, se incorporó y se sentó frente al auto nombrado rey del tennis.

"Ese insolente…"

-Como sea, si sabias que así era ¿por qué no te fuiste a casa?-

-Por que te iba esperar para comprobar que no había entrenamiento, pero vine a la sombra de este árbol y me quede dormido- despeino sus cabellos más de lo que ya estaban.

-Ya veo… es un lugar agradable- mientras el hablaba, pudo notar como le niño frente a el mantenía una lucha interna por no quedarse dormido, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sin mencionar los bostezos que daba consecutivamente, en un movimiento inesperado por Atobe, el dormilón de Hyotei se fue acercando poco a poco al espacio que había entre las piernas de capitán, lo hacía lento, como esperando una repesaría por parte del presumido chico. Cuando por fin estuvo excesivamente cerca de Keigo, se acurrucó en su regazo, levantando un poco su cabeza para colocarla en el espació que existía entre el cuello y hombro de Atobe, quien por deseos, llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de Jiroh. El respirar pausado del castaño le provocó un cosquilleo, notando como el chiquillo se encontraba aspirando con vehemencia el aroma de su cuello.

-¿Ore-sama huele bien, Jiroh?- preguntó Atobe con una nota de diversión, el aludido se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Yeai! Muy bien- Keigo se sobresalto ante el gritillo de Akutagawa, pero eso no le impidió, rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del niño, acunándolo en su pecho, acercándolo lo más posible a el, obteniendo como respuesta unos brazos enredándose en su cintura, recargo su barbilla en la cabeza castaña y cerró los ojos.

Después de un rato…

Keigo abrió lentamente los ojos descubriéndose aferrado al cuerpo de Jiroh, quien por cierto dormía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esa misma sonrisa provoco una mueca de ternura en el todo poderoso líder de Hyotei.

-¡Con razón tardabas, Atobe!- el mencionado brincó un poco, cuidando no despertar al chico que dormía entre sus brazos, miró a los miembros de la Dirty y Silver pair, Shishio y Mukahi con un gesto de burla, Otori enternecido y Oshitari entre burlón y enternecido.

-Largo de aquí, Ore-sama esta ocupado- más no fue un comentario molesto, lo dijo sonriente, por nada del mundo le daría pena mostrarse en esa faceta si con eso hacía feliz a Jiroh.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo y lectura, com siempre se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
